Goten's revenge
by Dragon Empress
Summary: There are plenty fics that involve Gohan, Goku, Vegeta or even Trunks going over to the darkside but there's hardly any about Goten.So, this is Goten's revenge! R&R people!


ME: Wow, this is dark. It's supposed to help me with my writer's block on my other DBZ story, (WARNING: SHAMELESS PROMOTION INCOMING!) 'Hunted by an angel'. The inspiration never stops coming for all but that damn fic!  
  
VEGETA: Just get on with it!  
  
ME: Alright, alright. (Sighs) DISCLAIMER!  
  
YEAH, I OWN DRAGONBALL Z. NOW HERE'S A TWENTY, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF, HUH?  
  
ME: Ok. Let's do this thing! Oh, wait! I almost forgot. Read Takami's fic, 'gang wars' if you don't she'll set Gohan on me!  
  
WARNING: DARKNESS AND GOKU-BASHING UP AHEAD!  
  
This is in Goten's POV. It's set after the Buu saga and a few years before GT.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Old times, always 'old times'. I don't really understand adults' need to discuss old times. They all sit there outside the house with a beer or a coke in hand, and all they want to talk about are the 'good old days'. Even Gohan joins in with the heavy reminiscing sessions, whether it's Cell, the androids or the untimely arrival of my uncle Radditz all those years ago. I've tried to get their attention, but I'm always brushed away. It'll be 'Not now Goten.' or 'I'm a little busy now kiddo, but we'll spar later, ok? I promise'. But Gohan never wants to spar these days. Even after Krillen and the rest are gone, he'll either be out with Videl, studying or continuing the trip down memory lane with dad.  
  
Goku, my father. Who'd of thought that the man I'd dreamed about for seven, long years would turn out to be such a disappointment. He's not the man Gohan described to me at all. A brave, strong man who loved his family very much. No, that's not Goku at all. He's a selfish, food-crazed buffoon who'd do anything for a good fight. Even sacrifice the family he 'loves' so much. Like when Buu destroyed the Earth, he didn't save us, he saved that moron Hercule Satan. I doubt even Kami knows why he did that. I mean, at least we could have helped him fight Buu. Mr Satan is a weak coward who can't even stand up to his own daughter anymore. Just one of the times my father has proven what a fool he is. But nobody ever sees it. All anyone ever sees is what a 'great hero' he is. The great, selfless warrior who'll do anything to save the Earth and all its inhabitants. Heh, that's a joke. How can you save the world when you're dead? Seven years. Seven, freakin' years without a father. And to make it all worse, he CHOSE not to come back. And even when he did return, we hardly saw him. He was always off training that freak, Ubuu. For years, most of my childhood in fact, I thought it was me. That I was the reason he didn't want to come back. That maybe he didn't like me, or thought I was weak. But I'm not weak. I became super Saiyan at just six years old, the youngest ever. Younger than Trunks, younger than Gohan, and definitely younger than him. I glance across at where they are all sitting and my gaze falls on my father. I can feel my temperature rising, fists clenched at my sides in rage. The stiff, black spikes of my standing to attention, turning a burning yellow. My ebony eyes slowly going turquoise, and shutting tight in my furious anger. The rage is getting the better of me now, the air around is crackling with energy. They can feel it, I can feel their worried eyes upon me even though mines are closed. I focus on one energy, my father's, and my anger takes me from there. He's walking towards me now, probably thinks I'm just upset over nothing. That a kind word and a quick spar will soon make me feel alright again. Oh, but I'm past that, there'll be no more 'calming down' from you, Goku. No, you can't stop me. The hate is far too strong.  
  
"Son, are you alright?" I can't see him, but I know he's got that smug grin on his face. "Do you feel a little left out?"  
  
That's it! I won't listen anymore. All my anger erupts in a furious scream and I charge at him. Punching and kicking him brutally. He's either paralysed with shock, pain, or even fear, because he's not fighting back. A land a hard right, and feel his nose break under my knuckles. Even though I'm fighting, my power level still seems to be rising. WHAM! He hits the ground hard. Blood falls from his lips and nose and stains the grass at my feet. I raise my foot to kick him again, but his hand grabs my leg.  
  
"Goten, please...stop..." His eyes lock with mine, ebony burning into turquoise. There are tears forming there, I wonder if he can see the same in mine. My leg is still raised.  
  
"... please..." He splutters, the dark blood staining his lips. I can hear my mother screaming, I couldn't before. The others, why don't they help him? Why do they just stand there, watching me kill him? Are they afraid too? Afraid of me. I look down at my father again, Kami he looks pathetic. Lying there, his face dark with blood, his nose broken and knocked out of shape. I've beaten him. True, it wasn't a fair fight, but still I have this at least.  
  
"Goten, no!" My head whips round. It's Gohan, he's crying now too. "Don't do it!" My leg drops. I stare at my father with cold contempt. No, I won't kill him this time.  
  
Now I think living is much worse.  
  
As I turn and fly off into the evening sky, I can feel their eyes burning into my back. I'm sure when Vegeta hears about this, he'll be furious. He wanted to be the first, the first of us all to teach my father a hard lesson. Oh well, tough luck. I don't think it's over yet though, now I'm free I'll be considered an enemy and hunted down 'till I'm brought to 'justice'. I really don't give a damn now, I've had my revenge. Revenge for all the years he wasn't there, for all the times he would rather be somewhere else, and for all the times he was too busy' to spend time with the me. The son he never really got to know, didn't seem interested in. My years of virtual loneliness have made me bitter, eager for retribution.  
  
Well, I've certainly got it now. And as I fly off into the coming darkness, a cruel smile crosses my face and I laugh. Laugh like I haven't in years. The tears are rolling down my face and I just can't stop.  
  
I have won. At last, I have had my revenge.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: I'll say it once again: I wrote this purely to help me overcome my writer's block. And yes I know, Goten probably couldn't do that much damage to Goku, but he was really mad, ok? I mean, Goku's been screwing things up for him since before he was even born. Ok, anyway, REVIEW! 


End file.
